


Your Mother

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Better With Two [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: We find out what was going on in the Doctor's mind when Jackie flirted with him in 'Rose'





	Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the only time I'll write Nine. When DarthTella prompted me on Tumblr with 'I'll never unsee that', I had to write this.

In all of his existence, the Doctor had seen many horrors. Death and destruction, his own planet burning and monsters no-one should have thought possible.

 

That was, until he encountered Jackie Tyler for the first time.

 

He had only tracked the Nestene Consciousness’ signal to a council estate flat. However, he didn’t expect the blonde girl he had rescued from that shop basement last night to be there.

 

To be surprised was an understatement. He had been pulled in to the interior of the flat, and now a older blonde woman dressed only in a pink dressing gown was flirting with him. He assumed she was the girl’s mother. 

 

He indulged her fantasies for a bit, playing along until shame filled his body. It was all wrong, especially when he only had eyes for her daughter. Already. That fact shocked him to the core.

 

Politely, he declined her advances. The woman scowled and shut the door in his face.

 

Making his way to the living area, the Doctor scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

 _Yeah_. He thought bitterly.

 

_I’ll never un-see that._


End file.
